The Revolution
by ScarletHeartBeat
Summary: War broke out between the former lovers and tore them apart. Sending them both to the homes of the people they really love. AU USXCAN, FrUk and a little RussiaXChina.
1. Chapter 1

"Mattie…..MATTIE! Are you alright?" the American yelled as he ran into the hospital room.

"Al…? …well I was alright….until you broke my eardrums just now..." Matthew replied. He had burn marks and bruises all over him, but he still managed a weak smile.

Alfred was almost in tears as he said "I'm sorry Matt… I know it's all my fault…I wish I could've noticed it sooner!"

"Alfred…." Matthew said as he watched the American sit down in the chair next to him and tried wiping away leaking tears discretely but failing. He had never seen the hero of his life so broken by a few simple burns and cuts.

"I'm sorry Mattie…." he muttered again.

Well, you probably want to know how we got to this point…. Let me rewind this a little….

Matthew glanced at the clock nervously. Alfred and Arthur had left hours ago for a battlefield or something... Those two have been dating each other but recently, their fights have gotten worse and Alfred is complaining about "freedom" or something… If Matthew didn't mind the fact that Arthur was kind of like a dad to Alfred it was how upset it made Alfred. Matthew always loved his brother, and hated how sad it would make Al sometimes. It had begun to rain not too long ago and he was beginning to worry for their health.

Then, without warning, the front door flung open and a sad American came into the home. He was wearing a revolutionary uniform, and was soaking wet. They traded sad looks then Al finally said, "Arthur won't be coming back here anymore…" and stared at the floor.

"Oh…" Matthew began, "I…I'm sorry to hear that… Did y-"and was cut off by Alfred's sudden, wet bear hug. Al was trembling, and when Matthew shifted his head to look at Al's face, he saw that he had a single tear roll his face. Matthew wanted so much to kiss him right there and take away the pain. But all he could do was help his poor broken-hearted brother regain his heroic stature that he loved so much. Things were silent for a minute or two until Matthew broke away and brought Al warm clothes (it was his turn to do laundry and he just finished Alfred's clothing).

"Thanks…you're an awesome brother Matt…" Al said, after changing into some warmer clothes and sitting next to Matthew on the couch. Matthew blushed a little and smiled at Alfred, attempting to lighten the mood. "No problem! You know if you need to….you can talk about it. It might make you feel better to let it all out."

Alfred gave him the hurt puppy look and Matthew instantly tensed up. "Maybe later Mattie…right now I don't wanna think about that jerk. Though it is good to finally get some freedom from him… to gain my independence…"he said.

"_Recovery from this break-up might take a while… I really hope after this, he will be his normal 'Hero' self."_ Matthew thought to himself as he got up to get some ice cream.

"Want some ice cream?" Matthew said, flinching when Al said "two scoops please!" Usually the American would already have pounced Matthew, shouting, "ice cream, ice cream, ice cream time! YAY!~"

"_This is going to be a while…" _he thought to himself as he put the ice cream away, and grabbed the two bowls.

The start of recovery was that single hug. Whether or not either of them knew this at the moment, big changes were upon them. Now all that is left is time...


	2. Chapter 2

Francis glanced at the clock with growing excitement. His "son", Matthew, had called him an hour earlier and told him that Arthur was probably going to come over to his house tonight. At first the Frenchman thought _"Oh joy…..Arthur is coming over here_…." Then he remembered that he and Alfred were going to break up soon, so he had to ask Matthew… "Do you know if they are breaking up today?" but instantly regretted it.

Matthew was just so sweet and adorable, he could imagine it hard for him to talk about it, even with Francis. When there was a silence on the other end, he panicked and quickly tried to comfort Mattie. One thing Matthew did not know about the Frenchman is that he knew that he has feelings for Alfred that are more than sibling love (which, by the way, is why he calls Mattie to talk when Al and Arthur went out on dates).

Francis set up red candles all around his house, and prepared a meal for two just in case Arthur was hungry (if not, he could save it for later). He was all ready for Arthur to walk in any second so he could take him in his arms and show him that he didn't need Alfred.

He had fallen in love with the British man long ago, and even when Arthur was with Al, he still tried to be a good friend. When those two weren't eating each other's heads off, they were pretty close. Whenever Francis got the feeling that Arthur wasn't giving him enough attention, he picked a fight. Sometimes he picked on him just for fun, but tonight is not a night for fun and games. Tonight….Arthur needs him.

Suddenly, there was a rough knock on the front door. Francis ran to the door fully expecting the poor, broken-hearted British man to be standing there….but no.

"Bonsoir Ang-" he said as he swung the door open. He stopped to see a very tall, white haired man with a long white scarf around his neck holding a brown box. _"Why is Ivan on my doorstep?"_ he thought to himself.

"Good evening to you as well, Francis," he said. "You're probably wondering why I'm here…."

"Ah….Not at all mon ami~. Would you like to come in?" he asked.

"No, thank you , I came here to give you those…..items you wanted me to make. Normally I would send them but I decided to visit you…see how you've been," he replied, handing him the box.

Francis opened the box to find the XS condoms he had ordered the past week. He planned to plant them in Arthur's pockets when he went out with Alfred….not so much of a use now. They aren't his size so he can't use them. _"Maybe I'll give 'em to Japan like Alfred did when his boss made him order XS,"_ he thought. Ivan looked kind of nervous that Francis hadn't said anything about the box of extra small condoms. So he just said what came to mind….which was not the best idea.

"Why do you guys order such small condoms? You must all be really small…"he commented.

Francis just stared at him…..just stared in disbelief. He was almost offended. "Well…I don't know about Alfred, Arthur, Yao, or Matthew, but I am certainly not XS thank you…" he said in a bitter tone.

"Then why did you order XS condoms?" Ivan pressed with an evil grin.

"For your information…I was going to pull a prank on Arthur...thank you for delivering them," Francis said. Ivan just smirked and left.

Francis just stood there for a second before turning around, setting the box down on the nearest table, and melting on the couch. All was peaceful and quiet until there was loud banging on the door. He simply sighed and rushed over to the door yelling "I'm coming~!"

He opened it to see a soaking wet Arthur wearing a revolutionary military uniform. He looked like a kicked puppy with tears gathering in his eyes. _"Mon Dieu…he looks simply adorable…"_ he thought on sight, but he quickly shook this thought out of his head and said, "Bonsoir Angleterre~ would you like to come in?"

He just nodded and made his way to the chair he always sits in. The atmosphere that he created just by coming in was surprisingly sad and dark for the Frenchman. "What's wrong mon cher~?" he said but then blushed a little when he realized he unknowingly called Arthur his _"mon cher." _Luckily, he didn't seem to notice it.

"I….we….Alfred and I…"he began saying but then began to tear up again.

Francis put a single finger to Arthur's lips and whispered, "shhh….I know….it's okay…" and sat next to him. He put one arm gently around him. _"Since when has the wine bastard ever been this caring for me...?"_ Arthur thought to himself. Then an overwhelming streak of emotion came across him, and he just couldn't hold back. He rested his head on Francis's chest, and began to cry his heart out.

It saddened Francis greatly to see the man he loves in tears over another man. After a few minutes of heartfelt sobbing (mostly from Arthur), there was kind of an awkward silence. Mostly because Arthur was still curled up next to Francis whose arm was still around him. Then finally Arthur said: "….Francis?"

"Yes?"

"…Why do you have a box of XS condoms?" Francis looked to his left and much to his horror, the forgotten box of XS condoms was still there. He pulled away from Arthur and hid the box in a nearby closet.

"Wha….What box?" He blushed a little and laughed nervously as Arthur gave him the suspicious stare.

"…Is it alright with you if I crash here tonight? I am not going back to Alf-…..Matthew's house."Arthur asked after a few seconds of intense staring.

"Sure~" he almost sang, it was true that sometimes he could hardly hide how happy he is.

"Thanks…" Arthur said as he got up and went to go in the guest bedroom (which was conveniently located right next to Francis's room), when Francis somehow got in front of him and blocked the hallway.

"…what are you doing you wine bastard?" Arthur questioned.

"Oh ho ho ho…. mais l'Angleterre ... You know you want to sleep…in MY bed…~" he said almost seductively. He looked at Arthur with one eyebrow raised and an evil smirk on his face. Arthur just frowned at him and turned away (attempting to hide a growing blush on his face), saying, "No way…I can sleep on the couch if you won't let me to the guest room."

Francis pouted in disappointment and said, "Fine….I'll get the pillows and blankets…"


End file.
